One Wish
by Tei X
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que si haces mil grullas de papel, tu mayor deseo se cumplirá. Y después de todas las desgracias que han azotado al país, lo único que anhela es volver a verlo.


Ya tiene tiempo (mucho, bastante, demasiado) que no publico una historia IchiRuki, pero llegaron los feels por mi OTP favorita y bueno, aquí estoy.

La inspiración llegó después de ver un video llamado Hammrock – Breathturn y después me puse a investigar sobre las grullas de papel.

 **Notas**

\- Rukia es hija única.

\- Historia situada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y en la post-guerra.

\- Letra en itálica es flashback (innecesario ya que lo indico LOL)

\- Un poco (o mucho) OOC

* * *

 **… … * … ...**

 **"One Wish"**

 _«Te buscaré por mil mundos y durante diez mil vidas hasta encontrarte.»_

 _47 Ronin_

One-shot

Pica en silencio las verduras mientras escucha con preocupación por la radio las últimas noticias relacionadas a los avances de la Alemania Nazi en la Unión Soviética. Para la gran mayoría de la sociedad civil, una guerra nunca ha traído nada bueno, y teme por ello.

—Rukia, ya no tengo sal, ¿podrías ir con Sakamoto-san? —La voz de Kuchiki Nariko a penas se alza, pero es suficiente para sacar a la morena de todas sus ensoñaciones.

—Claro madre—Sonríe con ternura y deja de lado su actividad para salir e ir a comprar lo que madre ha encargado.

Los rayos del sol acarician su rostro y el ligero viento que sopla mece sus cabellos mientras camina por la calle, pasa frente a una casa en particular y se detiene un rato ahí.

—Ichigo…— Susurra al viento y suelta un profundo suspiro, hace meses que no sabe de él, y los rumores apuntan a que la familia Kurosaki se fue de la ciudad por temor a algún ataque.

Sigue su camino hasta donde el viejo Sakamoto-san, quién es poseedor de una popular tiendita y para variar tiene mucha gente haciendo fila y no le queda de otra que tomar su turno y esperar.

Mientras aguarda, contempla la calle donde hay un ir y venir de personas, grupos de niños jugando, un par de mujeres adultas platicando amenamente, escucha a lo lejos una radio que sigue relatando la situación actual en la Unión Soviética, escucha murmullos y comentarios de quienes están delante de ella, deseando que la fila avance para no tener que oír más sobre las tragedias humanas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos finalmente le han despachado medio kilo de sal y retoma su camino de regreso a casa, sin embargo una escandalosa voz que clama su nombre la hace detenerse y voltear, ve a Senna acercarse con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Las chicas y yo iremos al Festival de Tanabata ¿vienes? — La muchacha suelta la pregunta con sus vivarachos ojos puestos en su joven amiga.

La morena se queda pensativa, ha estado tan ensimismada en sus preocupaciones por la guerra que ha olvidado por completo que la festividad de la estrellas es hoy, aunque eso también la lleva a recordar a cierto pelinaranja, con quien había ido al Festival de Tanabata el año pasado.

— ¿Vendrás, cierto?— Vuelve a cuestionar con un toque de exigencia al notar a su amiga fuera de sí.

—Claro que voy— La ojivioleta sonríe, hace mucho que no salen juntas y que mejor ocasión que ésta.

—Te espero a las 7 afuera de la tienda del viejo Sakamoto— Senna sonríe y se despide por el momento.

La morena vuelve a su andanza y llega a casa con el encargo de madre, quien le cuestiona sobre su tardanza y se justifica con la larga fila. Afortunadamente ya no están las noticias y sólo se escucha la melodiosa voz de una mujer.

* * *

Se ha vestido con su mejor kimono y le ha pedido prestado a madre una peineta para adornar el moño que se ha hecho. Sale de casa con la promesa de volver a la media noche y se encuentra con Senna a la hora acordada.

La noche transcurre divertida entre risas y juegos de azar, ha estado pasando un buen momento que se olvida por completo de los problemas en los que está inmerso el mundo, y en un momento dado se han detenido para comer fideos en un local.

— ¿Y pasó algo entre Kurosaki y tú antes de que desapareciera?— Pregunta Senna dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a las otras tres amigas que han venido y por lo tanto saben del muchacho.

—¡Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo crees?! — Alza la voz y se apresura a negar, con las mejillas teñidas en carmín, pero trata de disimular estar ofendida por la pregunta.

—Apuesto a que sí— La ojiambar ríe por su reacción e insiste, desde que los conoce, sabe de su sólida amistad pero algo le hace creer que hay sentimientos de por medio.

—Cállate—La respuesta es tajante, no le gusta que hable tan deliberadamente de su relación con Ichigo.

—No se puede negar lo obvio— Acota Nanao, la más callada y centrada de todas, dejando a una Rukia muy pensativa.

Después de cenar y haber escritos sus deseos, cada quien regresa a casa. En el camino, la morena instintivamente se detiene afuera del hogar del pelinaranja, la cual está sumergida en oscuridad y mutismo, y a su cabeza llegan los recuerdos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Esa tarde han salido a dar un paseo, como siempre, ya es de noche y como gesto de caballerosidad, la acompaña hasta su casa, sin embargo el silencio sigue reinando en el camino. Ichigo no está seguro de querer decirle la verdad, no quiere lastimarla y verla llorar por su culpa. Analiza las opciones y decide quedarse callado, por su bien y por el de ella._

 _La morena nota la extrañeza de su comportamiento, por lo general la molesta y riñen por simplezas, pero ésta vez lo nota más callado y además parece preocupado, desolado y a veces molesto._

— _Gracias por acompañarme— Agradece al estar afuera de su hogar, sonríe cálidamente y lo mira con aprecio._

 _Su ceño fruncido se suaviza, Rukia tiene esa facilidad para desarmarlo por dentro y por fuera._

— _Has estado muy raro estos días… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? — La morena aprovecha la serenidad con la que le mira y suelta la pregunta. Si está en problemas quiere ayudarle, si está molesto hará lo que sea para enmendarlo._

— _Jamás podría molestarme contigo— Responde tranquilo, tomando su mano y llevándose el dorso de ésta a los labios, manteniéndola ahí por unos instante, sintiendo la tersa y cálida piel, para no olvidarla nunca._

 _Kuchiki tiene las mejillas teñidas por la pena y su corazón no para de latir. No sabe cómo actuar o qué decirle, no está segura de lo que signifique ese sencillo gesto._

— _Ve a casa— Acota el ojimiel para después soltar su mano._

 _Rukia no dice más, sólo asiente y con una apenada sonrisa se adentra a su hogar._

 _Jamás imaginó que esa sería la última vez que lo vería._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

 **1942**

Las calles que alguna vez fueron tranquilas ahora estaban llenas de ruidos por los motores de vehículos y gritos, la gente va y viene apresurada, cargando maletas con sus pertenencias, siendo desterradas de sus hogares, los militares hacen su trabajo evacuando a todos los civiles posibles. No es para menos, después del ataque a Pearl Harbor, varias ciudades están siendo atacadas por las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses, arrasando con ellas, Osaka es un claro objetivo y es necesario proteger a su gente.

El proceso de evacuación es largo y desesperante, al menos para la morena, quien sólo observa vehículos militares subiendo personas para ser llevados a saber dónde, las filas avanzan y cuando está a poco de llegar, ante ella se aparece la figura de Kurosaki Ichigo, pero no es aquel al que ella recuerda, no, ahora viste el reglamentario uniforme militar y mantiene un rictus serio.

—He conseguido tres lugares para ustedes, los llevaran a las montañas, es el lugar más seguro hasta ahora— Explica mientras los guía entre la muchedumbre, dándose paso hasta llegar a otro vehículo.

Otros militares ayudan a sus padres junto con las pocas pertenencias que pueden llevar al subir al vehículo, mientras tanto la morena sigue ahí, varada frente al ojimiel, mirándolo con temor, incertidumbre, confusión, cariño. Así que se había alistado al Ejército, por eso ya no lo había vuelto a ver y no le había dicho nada porque de ser así, no le hubiese permitido marcharse.

—Cuídate Rukia, y perdóname. Si salgo vivo de ésta prometo buscarte— Son las últimas palabras que le dirige a sabiendas de que hizo mal al irse sin decir nada y sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Y de nuevo, como la última vez, toma su mano y besa el dorso de la misma por unos segundos, sellando su promesa.

—Cuídate y hasta pronto— Es lo único que sale de sus labios, todo lo que quiere decirle se le queda atorado en la garganta, no hay tiempo hablar, le ayudan a subir al vehículo y éste arranca pocos después, lo último que ven sus ojos es el caos de la ciudad y a Kurosaki en medio del mismo.

* * *

Pasa los años rodeada de montañas, entre trabajo y comiendo arroz, año tras año, y sólo tiene noticias de lo que ha sucedido gracias a la radio. Muchas ciudades del país fueron bombardeadas: Yokohama, Tokio, Toyama, Nagoya, Osaka... muchas quedaron bajo escombros, hechas cenizas y lo peor llega cuando las bombas atómicas detonan en Hiroshima y días después en Nagasaki, arrasando con todo a su paso.

En todos esos años Rukia nunca tuvo tranquilidad, y al igual que tanta gente, está preocupada por las personas cercanas que había conocido antes de que estallara la guerra. En especial por Ichigo, fuera de su familia, es la persona más importante en su vida.

El suplicio termina con la rendición de Japón, sin embargo, dada la ocupación norteamericana y los abusos de estos para con las mujeres, se mantienen ahí hasta que termina el año.

* * *

En la primavera de 1946, finalmente Rukia y su familia abandonan las montañas y en precarias condiciones viajan a la capital con el propósito de conseguir ayuda y labrarse una nueva vida, no tiene caso volver a Osaka, todo está en ruinas, la casa seguramente no es más que polvo y la central eléctrica debe estar hecha escombros por lo tanto el trabajo de padre ya no existe.

Con muchos esfuerzos logran establecerse en una colonia promedio a las afueras de la ciudad, en una casa modesta. Padre trabaja en una fábrica de relojes, Madre permanece en casa pero Rukia hace su parte y labora para una fábrica de textiles, sentada 12 horas al día cociendo en máquina miles y miles de prendas.

Su vida actual en Tokio aún la apabulla, los años preliminares a la guerra se sienten muy lejanos, y al andar por las calles de la ciudad, busca entre todas las personas un rostro familiar, uno que le recuerde que alguna vez tuvo una vida agradable en Osaka.

Una noche en particular no puede conciliar el sueño, así que se mantiene en cama mirando el techo mientras sostiene una grulla de papel, regalo del abuelo cuando era niña, y él solía decirle que las grullas conceden deseos. Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de hacer miles y miles de figuras esperando que estas cumplan todos sus deseos, aunque de ser cierto, muchos no podrían realizarse. Le gustaría regresar al pasado antes de que todo el caos se desatara en el país, eso es imposible, y se conforma con volver a ver al ojimiel.

Si haces mil grullas se te concederá un deseo. Puede resultar ridículo, infantil e ilógico, para muchos puede ser un acto de locura y desesperación, pero por lo menos quiere intentarlo, quiere tener algo en que creer.

* * *

 **1947**

Una tarde después de salir de la jornada, al cruzar la calle para tomar el transporte a casa, unos vivarachos ojos ámbar la reconocen y claman su nombre con singular alegría.

Rukia reconoce la voz, voltea y ve a aquella joven alcanzarla. Sus ojos no la engañan, es Senna. En ese momento le sobre vino una especie de deja vú, en su mente se repite la escena de hace unos años, cuando le dio alcance para invitarla al Festival de Tanabata. Pero Senna ya no tiene15 años, ahora es toda una mujer y ha sustituido el cabello en moño y el kimono de seda, por el cabello ondulado, zapatillas negras, un vestido de moda color vino y labios rojos.

¿Qué pensaría de ella tan sólo verla? Es más ¿Cómo pudo reconocerla con todos esos harapos? El uniforme de la fábrica no es precisamente un modelo de diseñador, además, tiene unas horrendas y marcadas ojeras.

—¡Rukia-chan, que gusto verte! — Senna está tan feliz que no tiene reparo en abrazarla, jamás creyó volver a verla y es hermoso saber que está bien.

La ojipúrpura le corresponde, está feliz de ver un rostro conocido, siempre es bueno recuperar lo que uno cree perdido.

Desde ese entonces el contacto con ella se vuelve frecuente, Senna ha corrido con tremenda suerte ya que conoció a un Teniente norteamericano con el cual se ha comprometido, es su mina de oro porque provee todo lo que quiere y necesita para ella y su familia.

En una de tantas citas en el pomposo café al que no le gusta entrar con los harapos del trabajo, la morena suelta una pregunta con cierta vacilación.

— ¿Has sabido algo de los demás? Nanao, Hinamori, Mashiro… Kurosaki—

Senna fuma y le dirige una mirada dura a su amiga cuando menciona a ese muchacho, para después soltar una larga fumarola.

—Nanao está en Nagoya, Mashiro en Osaka, de Hinamori por desgracia no sé nada… Y de Kurosaki tampoco—

La pelinegra al menos puede estar tranquila por Nanao y Mashiro, aunque le causa pena no tener noticias de Hinamori y por supuesto de Ichigo.

— ¿No me digas que sigues esperándolo? — La inquiere con cierta severidad, Rukia es muy optimista e ingenua para creer que volverá.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —

—Han pasado muchos años, no se sabe a qué frente lo enviaron y si tuvo que defender en Hiroshima o Nagasaki, dudo mucho que esté con vida— Es dura con sus palabras, es mejor no tener esperanzas.

Después de la charla y estando en casa lo medita con cuidado, es verdad, no tiene la menor idea de a dónde fue su tropa, hubo muchas bajas y no sería extraño que la de él haya sido una más. Brotan algunas lágrimas, maldice su mala suerte, en un arrebato toma algunas las grullas de origami y las hace bolita, aventándolas al suelo sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

 **1950**

Es un verano caluroso y la ve salir de una bonita casa, seguramente con dirección a la ciudad, las ropas de la época la hacen ver más estilizada y el maquillaje de occidente resalta su belleza, ya no es aquella niña ingenua con la cual había compartido muchos años de su vida, y él había dejado de ser aquel cobarde que la abandonó sin dar motivos.

Baja del Jeep y la sigue con cuidado por unos minutos, la estela de su perfume lo guía hasta que la ve pararse en seco y preguntar enfadada.

— ¿Quién es usted y porqué me está siguiendo? — Sus palabras son filosas pero no pierde el estilo. Desde hace minutos ha notado su sombra y no le parece divertido que la espíen.

Kurosaki sonríe, por fuera se ve diferente pero sigue teniendo ese carácter y no puede evitar reír.

— ¿Quién diría que aquella chiquilla que comía lodo y me golpeaba cuando la llamaba 'enana' se convertiría en toda una mujer de mundo? —

Reconoce esa voz y la sátira en sus palabras, no hay otra persona en todo el mundo que sepa esas cosas. Su corazón late con fuerza y siente la cara caliente, y aún así toma valor y lo encara. Esa inconfundible cabellera que se ha dejado crecer, los ojos miel, su uniforme militar… Justo cuando ya no esperaba nada, cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de que la muerte se lo había llevado, cuando creía que todo aquello que sentía por él había desaparecido, él llega y cumple su promesa de volver, trayendo de regreso todos esos sentimientos.

Sin mediar palabras acorta la distancia que los separa, sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas y por extraño que parezca, le suelta una bofetada que el muchacho logra detener, la conoce bien.

—Prometí buscarte y aquí estoy, disculpa si tardé pero no fue fácil dar contigo— Dice sosteniendo su mano y como es su costumbre, besa el dorso de la misma, como aquellas veces en Osaka. Ella es una persona muy especial en su vida y no tiene intensiones de abandonarla de nuevo.

La morena no dice más, se limpia unas lágrimas con la mano libre y baja la guardia, lo suficiente para permitir que el ojimiel la envuelva en sus brazos.

Cuenta la leyenda que si haces mil grullas de papel, tu mayor deseo se cumplirá.

Y esa tarde de verano, el deseo de Rukia ha sido concedido.

 **… … * … …**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar etc.

Espero haya sido de su agrado :) ya nos veremos pronto, siempre es bueno volver a éste hermoso fandom :)

Saludos! xoxo


End file.
